DrKaiba
by Shinigamysan999
Summary: Joey debe ir al médico por una consulta muy peculiar, ¿Que podría pasar?    SetoxJoey Yaoi lemon


Se encontraba en la consulta pública de Domino, esperando a ser llamado, estaba, nervioso, muy nervioso, ya casi no le quedaban uñas en los dedos.

(Pensamientos de Joey)

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque coño abre venido? Estoy mas sano que un buey…_

_**Flasback:**_

Noooooooooooooo! Definitivamente no ire!

Un rubio recorría corriendo los pasillos de la casa de su mejor amigo.

Yugi: Joey, es por tu bien, podrías evitar algo peor, además todos tenemos que pasar por esto, alguna vez en la vida.

Joey: Te digo que no voy a dejar que me hagan eso!

Yugi: Vamos Joey, tranquilízate, no pasa nada, será una consulta como otra cualquiera.

Joey: Que no! No dejare que me hagan una…..PRUEBA DE PRÓSTATA!

Yami: Dejalo, Aibou, no lo convencerás, pero parece mentira que el segundo mejor duelista del mundo no se atreva a hacer algo tan sencillo…

Joey: ¡¿Quién no se atreve a Que?

_**Fin de Flasback:**_

_Maldito Yami! ¿Cómo me abre dejado engañar así?_

_Mierda no quiero que nadie me meta…..ahhhhh! No quiero ni pensarlo!_

Niño: ¡Mama! Mira ese señor que caras mas raras pone.

Madre: Aléjate, Julian, parece peligroso.

Joey casi se cae de la silla.

_(Suspira) Bufff…Tengo que tranquilizarme no será para tanto…como dijo Yugi todos los hombres pasamos por…_

Enfermera: ¿Señor Wheeler, porfavor?

Joey: Ahhhhh! P..p…p…presente.

Enfermera: Pase, por favor.

Joey entró en la sala de pruebas, mas nervioso de lo que nunca había estado. Observo minuciosamente la sala en la que se encontraba, artilugios de medicina, pastillas, vendas, medidores…y allí estaba.

" _La silla de la tortuta"_

Enfermera: Recuéstese boca abajo en la camilla por favor, en seguida vendrá el doctor, y relájese, no sentirá nada.- La enfermera sonrió tímidamente a Joey.

Esto tranquilizó un poco al joven.

Pero todo eso cambió por completo cuando vió a su supuesto médico entrar por la puerta, se levantó de un salto.

Doctor: Buenos, dias, soy el doctor….

Joey:¡ SETO KAIBA! (Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder.)

Seto: Mira a quien tenemos aquí, no se aceptan perros en la consulta.

Joey: Pero…¿Qué?,¿Cómo?,¿Porque? Tu vas al instituto! ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser doctor?

Seto se acercó al rubio.

Seto: Esa es la diferencia entre tu y yo, cachorro, yo utilizo el cerebro y tu no.

Joey: Cállate Kaiba.

Seto: ( No puedo esperar mas) Bien, cachorro, Sabes lo que hay que hacer ¿no?

Joey: (El sonrojo invadió otra vez sus mejillas) ¡No pienso hacerlo!

Seto: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Tendré que darte una piruleta?

Joey: ¿Miedo yo? Porfavor.

Y allí se encontraba, bocabajo de una camilla esperando lo peor.

_Maldita sea otra vez igual, Debo controlar mi orgullo de vez en cuando, luego me pasan cosas como esta…Además tiene ser Kaiba el que lo haga, maldita sea, esto se podría considerar una violación y me lo restregara el resto de mi vida… esta bien, piensa en otra cosa…La verdad es que Kaiba se ve muy bien con esa bata blanca..diablos ¿En que estoy pensando ahora?_

Seto: Relájate, cachorro.

Joey: No hace falta, estoy acostumbrado. (Mentira XD)

Seto: Ah, ¿Si? ¿Y Quien a tenido el honor, Wheeler? –Dijo, mientras bajaba lentamente los pantalones del rubio.

Joey: Mi vida privada no tiene que ver contigo.

Seto: Puede que no, pero si lo que pase aquí abajo, Wheeler.- Se desizó de sus boxerx.

Seto quedo maravillado con la nueva escena, su deseado cachorro, por fin ante su amo, se percato del estado de la entrada del pequeño, y confirmó sus sospechas, su cachorro estaba aterrado, su esfínter estaba muy apretado.

Seto: Déjate de cuentos, cachorro, ya que no puedes relajarte te ayudare a relajar ese culito.

Joey: ¿Qué?...Seto, que vas a…ahh!

Seto lamió la entrada del ojimiel produciendo que este gimiera por el shock.

Seto: ¿No estabas acostumbrado cachorro?-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

El ojiazul puso boca arriba al rubio, situándose el encima, sostuvo su barbilla con la mano izquierda y beso sus labios con pasión.

El tiempo se detuvo para los dos, por fin se separaron cuando no quedaba aire.

Joey miraba a Seto con una mirada incrédula.

Seto: Te quiero Joey. Y volvio a juntar sus labios.

_¿Qué?¿ acaso era cierto? Seto Kaiba lo amaba ¿A El?_

Joey: Seto, yo…

Seto: Shhh…Tu solo relájate.

Seto bajo por su pecho, despojándolo de su camiseta y besando cada parte de su piel, prestando especial interés en su cuello, lugar que hacía gemir al rubio. Poco a poco bajo por su pectoral, centrándose en sus pezones, mordisqueándolos y poniéndolos erectos.

Acarició su hombría muy suavemente.

Joey: Ahhh…Seto…no.

Seto: No me mientas cachorro estas deseando sentir mi boca aquí ¿verdad?

Joey se quedo callado

Seto: Que divertido eres mi adorable cachorro.

Seto lamió la hombría del rubio, después la introdujo en su boca, succionándola de arriba y abajo, se separó un poco para introducirse dos dedos a la boca, que pronto llevo hasta la entrada de su paciente. Comenzó haciendo presión muy lentamente con uno de los dedos.

Seto: Eso esta mejor, no hagas fuerza.

Joey notó como el dedo intruso del castaño, invadía su interior, causándole un cosquilleo muy placentero. No pudo evitar gemir de nuevo. _No esta tan mal-_pensó.

De pronto la intromisión término.

Seto: Parece que todo esta bien.

Joey: ¿Ya esta?

Seto: Una parte si cachorro, pero te has portado muy mal, y ¿Qué clase de médico sería si no te castigara?

Joey: ¡Eso lo hacen los profesores!

Seto volvió a besar los labios del rubio, para distraerlo. –Te haré un chequeo completo.

Presionó su hombría esta vez con su pene, poco a poco, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de el.

Joey: ahhh…Seto…duele.

Seto: Tranquilo, amor, pronto cambiaré tu dolor por placer.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, para no causar molestias a su paciente, cuando su esfínter ya estaba completamente dilatado, y podía moverse con facilidad. Cambió sus posiciones.

Seto se colocó sensato en la camilla, con su pequeño encima de el dándole la espalda, de ese modo, el castaño tenía acceso a la hombría del rubio, y podía masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba, pronto alcanzaron un ritmo más salvaje.

Los gemidos se oian por toda la sala, no pudieran aguantar más y se corrieron a la vez, Seto en el interior de Joey, y este en su abdomen.

Joey: Ahhhhhh…Seto.

Seto: Te quiero cachorro.

…..

Porfin Joey regresó a casa.

Yugi: ¿Qué tal el médico joey?

Yami: ¿Ves, como al final no era para tanto?

Joey: FUEEEEE….MARAVILLOSOOOOOOOO!-Y se puso a bailar por el salón.

Yugi y Yami se miraron con cara de ¿?

…..

Al día siguiente…

Joey estaba ablando por teléfono:

Joey: Si, señorita si he llamado 135 veces es porque necesito otro chequeo, ¿Cómo que no puede ser? De verdad le digo que noto algo raro, Si! Muchas gracias.

…

Esta vez Joey iba mas feliz que una perdiz, además se había puesto muy sexy, con ropa interior ajustada de cuero negro, estaba esperando a su querido doctor cuando….

Doctor: Buenos días le atiende el doctor…

Joey ¿SOLOMON MOTO? !

Y salió corriendo en boxers por toda la clínica.


End file.
